


Wolf Man's Party (Traducción)

by MrsDenisse



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse
Summary: 'Fiesta de Hombres Lobo':En el que Dean y Sam Winchester investigan denuncias sobre un equipo de lacrosse de secundaria en Beacon Hills, California, casi totalmente compuesto de hombres lobo, y la aplicación oportuna de chispas de chocolate al problema pone primero en peligro, y luego salva, varias vidas.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Sam Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Wolf Man's Party (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf Man's Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494054) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



> Nota Traductora: Adoro TeenWolf, me encanta Supernatural, y los crossovers son _lo mejor_. Así que... voilá. Disfruten.

Dean ha estado fuera de juego desde que regresó del Purgatorio. Oh, es lo suficientemente fuerte, y lo suficientemente rápido, y consigue hacer su trabajo. Pero hay cosas que lo sacan de onda, cosas con las que sabía que podría haber lidiado hace un año. Como lo raro que es mirar a los humanos ahora y entender que son sólo humanos -no algo infinitamente más desagradable caminando en un traje de carne con forma humana-. Como ver la tele a altas horas de la noche y perderse la trama porque está pensando en lo extraña que es la electricidad.

Como explorar un nido de hombres lobo y salirse del camino por el olor a galletas recién horneadas.

No es que se esté volviendo loco, se asegura a sí mismo. Es sólo el choque cultural.

– Normalmente soy muy bueno en esto, – le dice Dean a la mujer que le apunta con el arma. – Hace un año, sólo hubiera aparecido, hubiera disparado al niño de ahí con una bala de plata, y estaría fuera de aquí antes de que llegaras al primer piso –. Gesticula al chico con la mano que sostiene la galleta robada a medio comer, _no_ con la mano que sostiene su propia arma. Está un poco fuera de sí, pero no se ha vuelto completamente estúpido.

La mujer levanta su arma de todos modos, como si estuviera tan nerviosa por la galleta como por su Glock. Su pelo está atado lejos de su cara con un scrunchy[1] azul, y lleva una bata azul deshilachada sobre un lindo conjunto de pijama corto que muestra sus largas piernas desnudas. Un poco mayor para él, decide Dean, pero no por mucho. La madurez por sí sola es un disuasivo insuficiente. La madurez más el instinto maternal y un dedo nervioso en el gatillo es por seguro un cortarrollo.

Lentamente –cuidadosamente- Dean baja la galleta. Mantiene el arma apuntando al hombre lobo. – Observemos cómo nadie ha disparado a nadie todavía, – dice. – Hasta ahora, nadie ha tenido un mal día –.

– Estás apuntando con un arma a mi hijo, – dice la mujer fríamente. – Yo diría que eso hace de este un día bastante malo para todos nosotros –. El cañón de su escopeta se mueve como advertencia. – Especialmente para ti –.

Dean asiente. – Correcto. Pero en mi defensa... tu hijo es un hombre lobo –.

– Ya _sé_ eso. ¡Eso no te da derecho a entrar en mi casa y amenazarlo! –.

– O...kay –. Dean puede ir con eso. – Vamos a definir nuestros términos. Los hombres lobo son monstruos. Los monstruos matan a la gente. Soy un cazador. Yo cazo monstruos. Si tienes un monstruo en tu casa, estoy moralmente obligado a entrar y amenazar eso –.

– Él, – dice severamente la madre del hombre lobo.

– Como sea. Tengo que decirle, señora, después del pánico inicial, un sólido sesenta por ciento de los propietarios de viviendas suburbanas que he conocido se han ido considerando que yo soy uno de los buenos –.

– ¡Bueno, probablemente los monstruos que estabas cazando no eran sus hijos! –.

La cabeza del hombre lobo da vueltas, una mirada incrédula y herida en sus ojos amarillos. – ¡Mamá! –.

Ella le lanza un breve vistazo. – Lo siento, Scott. Pero te ves un poco... –.

El hombre lobo -Scott- pone los ojos en blanco, que luego pasan del amarillo al marrón oscuro cuando su indignación adolescente alcanza su máximo. Los mechones de pelo en su cara se hunden de vuelta en la piel, y sus garras se convierten en desgastadas uñas mordidas.

– ¿Ya estás feliz? – gruñe. Pero es exactamente el tipo de gruñido que Dean siempre obtenía cuando hacía que Sam lavara los platos, no en absoluto un gruñido de lobo.

– Mira, – dice Dean. – En realidad tengo una visión bastante clara con todo el asunto de los monstruos hoy en día. Tal vez podríamos sentarnos y hablar. Odiaría ganarme el odio de la persona que horneó estas galletas muy, realmente impresionantes por matar al hombre lobo que tiene de mascota si no es totalmente necesario –.

– Realmente, en serio que no es necesario, – dice Scott. – Soy completamente inofensivo –.

– Yo, también –.

Dean deja caer la galleta, y más rápido de lo que pensaba su pistola de respaldo está en su mano, apuntando al chico nuevo en la puerta del pasillo. El chico nuevo tiene la cabeza muy afeitada y una cara puntiaguda y por lo que Dean sabe no es un hombre lobo, pero vale la pena ser cuidadoso. Con la galleta ya perdida, Dean menea su arma nueva al chico nuevo. – ¿Quién eres tú? –.

– Soy Derek, – dice firmemente el niño, mirando a Scott de una manera sospechosamente significativa. – El amigo de Scott, Stiles, me llamó cuando escuchó todo el alboroto aquí abajo, así que por supuesto dije que todo el mundo debería quedarse quieto y no hacer nada estúpido, porque llegaría inmediatamente –.

Dean frunce el ceño. – Sin ofender, – dice, – Pero realmente no te ves como el tipo de persona que tendría en marcación rápida para patear culos –.

– Sin ofender, – dice el niño, – pero eres un poco viejo, y parece que has estado viviendo de cenar Tollhouse[2] últimamente. Probablemente podría contigo –.

– ¡Hey! – Protesta Dean, al escucharlo.

– Stiles, – dice Scott, gimiendo.

– ¡Scott!, – dice el niño que claramente no es Derek, aferrándose a su inexistente pelo. – Dios mío, ¿qué está mal contigo? –.

– ¡Está bien! –dice Mamá en voz alta, – ¡Cálmense todos! –.

Dean no habría esperado que la _Voz de Mamá_ funcionara en él, dada su falta de formación en casa de niño. Pero al parecer es por instinto, o memoria genética o algo así. Como los gusanos planos[3]. Contra su voluntad, se da cuenta que se ha calmado jodidamente rápido. 

Para empezar, se recuerda, no es como que hubiera estado emocionado por esto. Después de todo, es sólo _un hombre lobo_. Después del Purgatorio, un hombre lobo es apenas suficiente para sacarlo de la cama por la mañana. 

– Estoy calmado, – dice, asintiendo con su cabeza para reafirmarlo. – ¿Tú? –.

– Nunca estuve _no_ calmada, – dice la mujer.

Dean dice, – Amo eso de ti –.

Scott mira desde Dean (sonriendo) hasta su madre (ruborizada) y sus ojos se vuelven a poner amarillos. – Abajo, chico, – dice Dean. – Un hombre puede mirar, ¿verdad? –

– ¡No a mi _madre_! –.

– No mientras estés apuntando un arma a mi hijo, – dice ella, arrepentida.

El otro niño, Stiles, la mira fijamente con la boca abierta. Dice: – ¿En serio? ¿Así es como es? No hay que dispararle a Scott, ¿pero apuntarme con un arma está totalmente bien contigo? Gracias. Solo me he sentado en tu mesa de desayuno un _millón de veces_ en mi corta y pronto-a-terminar vida, pero supongo que eso no garantiza ninguna preocupación o lealtad. Es familia de sangre o nada con ustedes. ¡Es tan injusto! –.

Dean se ha pasado los últimos cinco minutos o algo así fanfarroneando al hablar mucho, consiguiendo tiempo para que Sam finalmente revise sus mensajes de texto y traiga su culo aquí como refuerzo y tener un poco de acción antes de acostarse. Así que cuando Stiles empieza a balbucear sobre nada, aparentemente sin ninguna razón, Dean reconoce la táctica e instantáneamente pone completa atención. (Dos niños y una MILF[4] solo alcanzan para obtener la mitad de su atención estos días, incluso si uno de los niños es un hombre lobo.)

– Así que este tal Derek, – le dice Dean a Stiles. – ¿Está de camino hacia aquí, entiendo? –.

– Wow, genio, descifraste mi brillante código, – dice Stiles.

– Acerca de cuánto tiempo dirías que le tomará… –.

– No mucho tiempo, – dice una voz desde detrás de Stiles en el pasillo, y luego son Dean, una madre, un niño, un pequeño hombre lobo, y un jodidamente enorme hombre lobo, todos amontonados en una pequeña cocina.

El gran hombre lobo está enojado. Él tiene los ojos rojos brillantes y está casi completamente transformado, las garras desenfundadas en ambas manos. Su cara está fruncida y retorcida en una mueca. Se pone delante de Stiles y lo empuja gentilemente hacia atrás con una -¿mano? ¿pata?- gigante. Dean no está seguro de la terminología adecuada cuando se detienen a medio camino entre los cambios, pero es un problema secundario. El problema principal es que está mirando a dos hombres lobo, una madre armada y un listillo ahora mismo, y aunque todavía no se ha quedado sin armas, definitivamente se está quedando sin manos para apuntarles.

– Está bien, – dice Dean. – Antes de empezar a igualar las probabilidades, ¿puedo tener una serie de nombres? Mi monólogo interno se está llenando un poco –.

– El es Derek, – dice Stiles. – Yo, ya lo sabes. Ese es Scott, esa es Mamá-Scott… –.

– Ese no es mi nombre de pila, Stiles, – salta la madre de Scott.

– Melissa, – dice Stiles. – Lo siento –.

– Sra. Mccall, – gruñe Scott.

– Yo soy Dean, – dice Dean cortésmente, y sacude su cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo. – Y ese es Sam –.

La puerta de la cocina se abre bruscamente, el vidrio se rompe cayendo al suelo de linóleo en un claro y fuerte estrépito. Sam se estrella dentro de la cocina de una manera mucho menos ninja de lo que Dean había estado esperando, aterrizando despatarrado entre el refrigerador y la isla central. Está sangrando por lo que parece ser una huella de una pequeña bota en una mejilla, y hay una elegante flecha negra saliendo del brazo de su chaqueta. Se pone de pie de un salto y se apresura a pararse junto a Dean, una posición de solidaridad que tendría mucho más sentido si no estuviera completamente apaleado y desarmado.

Sam tironea la flecha y la mueve intentando quitarla. Dean agarra el brazo de Sam, buscando sangre. – ¿Estás _agujereado_? –.

– Estoy bien, – dice Sam, soltándose de él y dándole a la flecha otro tirón frustrado. – Pero esta chaqueta era nueva –.

Una niña pequeña con aireado cabello negro se lanza a través de la puerta y en los brazos de Scott. Él sonríe, la hace girar, y planta un beso en su adorable nariz respingada. – Esta es Allison –, Scott dice con orgullo. – Mi novia –.

– Ex-novia, – dice Allison.

Scott, sorprendentemente, le sonríe. Ella le sonríe de vuelta. Stiles el listillo y Derek el hombre lobo intercambian un sincronizado giro de ojos sorprendentemente ejecutado.

– Nos hemos conocido –, murmura Sam, cuidadosamente no mirando a Dean.

Allison se despega de Scott y se dirige a él. Ella está usando botas de cuero negro, una mini-falda de cuero negro, y un suéter de cuello alto de cachemira negro. En una mano lleva una hermosa ballesta negra; un aljibe negro de flechas negras está colgado sobre un hombro. Saca las armas de Dean de sus manos, las lleva al fregadero, las deja caer y abre el grifo. Luego extiende una mano.

Sam le da a la flecha un giro final, la libera de su chaqueta, y se la da. – Para que conste, – dice, – fallaste casi completamente –.

Dean se gira hacia Sam. – Tío. Una pequeña Katniss gótica te pateó el culo. Apestas. Y me debes armas y munición, por cierto –.

– Perdón por lo de tu cara, – le dice Allison a Sam. Ella le da palmaditas en la mejilla que no sangra, y le dirige una sonrisa malvada. – No deberías dejarla tirada en el suelo así por cualquier lado –.

Sam hace un ruido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido; Dean sólo puede asumir que está imaginando la abundancia de alegría que este momento traerá a su hermano por los años venideros. 

– Dean, – Melissa dice dulcemente, – Sam. Tal vez ahora podríamos discutir este problema como personas civilizadas –.

Dean levanta las cejas. – Podríamos si todos _fuésemos_ personas –. Apuntando con la mirada a Derek, aún con el rostro peludo de lobo.

– Oye, – dice Stiles, – ¡Los hombres lobo son personas! ¡Son como… personas, con extras! –.

Derek desnuda los dientes hacia Stiles. Dean está ligeramente alarmado, hasta que la cara de Stiles se pone roja y le sonríe a Derek. Todo se vuelve claro: _Coqueteo de Hombre lobo_. Por supuesto que habría dientes involucrados. 

– Estoy sintiendo una falta de objetividad de tu parte, – Dean le dice a Stiles. – Sólo un poco –.

– Stiles tiene razón, – confirma Melissa. – Los hombres lobo son personas. Mi hijo es persona. Derek es persona –.

– Jackson, Erica, Boyd e Isaac también son personas, – dice Derek.

Los ojos de Sam se ensanchan. –¿Hay _seis_ de ustedes? –.

– Siete, si cuentas al tío de Derek, – dice Scott.

Stiles tiembla dramáticamente. – Nosotros no lo hacemos –.

– Es un idiota, – dice Scott. – Si tienes que matar a un hombre lobo esta noche, yo voto por él –.

– Oh, bueno, si estamos votando, – dice Stiles, y levanta la mano. Allison y Scott también levantan sus manos. Melissa levanta la mano ya sin amenazar a Dean y Sam con la escopeta. 

El pelaje, las garras y el rostro de Derek se retraen. Sus ojos cambian de rojos a marrones. Honestamente, no hay mucha diferencia. Hace una cara que podría cuajar la leche y dice: – No estamos _votando_. Esto no es _Survivor_ –.

Los ojos de Scott se abren de par en par. – ¿Ves _Survivor_?... espera. ¿Tienes una _televisión_? –.

Derek encorva sus hombros, y mira al suelo.

– Puede que yo haya visto un episodio una noche, – dice Stiles. – ¿Posiblemente dos noches, el otoño pasado, ya sabes, después de todo el asunto del Kanima, pero antes de que gente al azar comenzó a aparecer en nuestras cocinas en medio de la noche tratando de matarnos? Hubo tal vez una noche que Derek vino para, uh, propósitos de investigación. Tal vez dos noches. Para recoger algunas investigaciones muy importantes. Que yo había hecho, por él, acerca de las que ustedes no saben porque… –

Derek deja caer su cabeza en sus manos. 

– Porque si – Stiles termina desesperadamente, y aprieta sus labios firmemente juntos.

Hay un breve momento de silencio para conmemorar la dignidad perdida del hombre lobo. Entonces Dean se aclara la garganta y dice: – ¿Volvemos al recuento? –.

– Siete hombres lobo, dos cazadores, – dice una nueva voz desde la puerta demolida.

– ¡Papá! – dice Allison.

– Cariño, – dice el tipo. Es un tipo delgado y rubio con extraños ojos azules y una sonrisa extremadamente amenazadora. La ballesta gigante que está acunando en sus brazos como a un bebé sólo incrementa esa impresión.

Sam mira fijamente al tipo nuevo con sorprendidos ojos abiertos de par en par – ¿Chris…?, – dice.

– ¿ _Sam_? –.

– ¿Brad? – Dean pregunta al el techo. – ¿Janet? –.

Stiles ladra una risa histérica y dice, – Oh, Dios –.

Chris se sonroja desde las raíces de su cabello hasta el cuello de su elegante cardigan beige, y mira a Sam como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Dean está muy familiarizado con la expresión. Se gira a Sam horrorizado. – ¿En serio? – exige. – ¿Podrías darme una lista de los cazadores con los que _no_ te acostaste en tu _Año de Vivir Sin Alma_? –.

Allison jadea, y dice, –... ¿Papá? –.

Chris se encoge de hombros incómodamente, sin encontrarse con sus ojos. – Fue hace mucho tiempo –.

– Sí, – dice secamente Dean, – en los viejos tiempos de 2010 –. [5]

– ¡ _Papá_! – Allison mira fijamente a su padre, sorprendida, y después de un momento dice – ¿Qué pasa con _Mamá_? –.

Ahora, Chris está evitando los ojos de todos. – Tu madre y yo compartimos todo, – dice cuidadosamente. – Ya sabes eso –.

Dean mira a Sam con orgullo. Allison se pone pálida. – Eso es mucho peor, – dice débilmente, y entierra su cara en el pecho de Scott. Para un ex, ese chico tiene mucho juego.

Melissa pone su escopeta en la mesa y va a la nevera. Saca un cartón de leche, cierra la puerta y saca seis tazas y dos vasos de un armario. Los pone en el mostrador con un ruido fuerte.

Todos -niños, hombres lobo, cazadores- la miran. 

– ¿Qué? – exige, una linda línea de ira formándose en el centro de su frente. – Creo que ahora todos nos conocemos demasiado bien como para dispararnos, ¿no? –.

Derek se pliega en una silla en la mesa. – Como sea, – dice, y bosteza ampliamente, cubriendo su boca bajo la mirada afilada de Melissa. Stiles toma la silla de al lado. 

Scott le da a Stiles una mirada extraña, luego se sienta también. Allison se posa sobre su rodilla, todavía mirando a su padre con heridos ojos llorosos.

Chris dice, – Café está bien para mí. ¿Sam? –.

– Café está bien, – dice Sam. Cruza la isla para estrechar la mano de Chris. Su cara está completamente en blanco, sin dejar ver absolutamente nada. – Me alegro de volver a verte –.

– ¿Leche, chocolate o café? – Melissa le pregunta a Dean.

Él realmente la ama. – ¿Esto significa que obtengo otra galleta? –.

~~

Es difícil mantener un aire de macarra una vez que alguien saca leche y galletas. La idea de los Winchester de cocina casera por lo general implica un microondas en un 7-Eleven, por lo que galletas recién horneadas son un lujo sin precedentes, incluso si son de un sobre Tollhouse Nestlé. Dean toma mucho más de una porción, y luego roba una de Sam cuando se las termina. Después de la primera vez, el plato misteriosamente queda justo fuera de su alcance. 

– ¿Así que ustedes también son cazadores?, – dice Allison, mirando a Sam fríamente. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto? –.

La cara de Sam se pone roja. No contesta.

– Un tiempo, – dice Dean. Da palmaditas a Sam en el hombro. – Sam nunca ha sido muy bueno en ello. ¿Qué hay de ti? –.

– Alrededor de un año, – dice Allison. 

– Vaya, un año entero, – dice Dean. Mira a su padre. – ¿Tú? –.

Chris sonríe, mostrando sus dientes. – Más –.

Dean se inclina hacia atrás, engancha un brazo sobre la parte de atrás de su silla, y mira casualmente a los hombres lobo. – Bueno, estás haciendo un trabajo increíble en este lado del bosque, puedo decir –.

– Dean, – Sam dice uniformemente. – Su nombre es Chris _Argent_ –.

Los ojos de Dean se ensanchan. Mira a Allison y a Chris de nuevo. – ¿En serio? –.

– Históricamente no son blandos con los hombres lobo, – dice Sam. 

– Uh, no –. Gracias a Bobby, Dean sabe historias sobre la familia Argent que Sam _todavía_ es demasiado joven para escuchar.

– Así que si seguimos vivos, – dice Scott, – es porque no necesitamos ser matados –.

Dean piensa en esto. Después de un momento dice, – Sigo escéptico. Todos en esta sala claramente lo encuentran natural –.

– Es porque no somos _monstruos_ , – dice oscuramente Derek.

– Eso es lo que dicen todos los monstruos, – señala Dean.

Stiles se traga lo último de su leche, eructa con satisfacción, y luego dice, – Es porque Scott es el novio de Allison –.

– Ex-novio, – dicen Scott y Allison juntos, y luego sonríen el uno al otro tan fuerte que hace que le duelan los dientes a Dean.

– Como sea, – dice Stiles, agitando una mano con aire. – Todos saben que es verdad –.

– Oh, es una cosa de _sexo_ , – dice Dean, relajándose. Sonríe. – Vale, _eso_ tiene sentido –.

~~

Cuando todo se termina -las disputas, el alarde, el ponerse al día, las amenazas de muerte y el intercambio de direcciones de correo electrónico- Melissa empaca y manda a los cazadores, hombres lobo y adolescentes a sus respectivas mansiones, ruinas, casas y coches y se va a la cama. Ha sido una noche larga, una noche _rara_ , y se lo ha ganado. Scott sigue a Allison hasta su casa, y Stiles, con un aspecto aún más sospechoso de lo habitual, se escabulle detrás de Derek. La casa es de ella de nuevo. En su mayoría.

A las 3:00 a.m., algo la despierta de un sueño sólido y dichoso. Ella mira por su habitación; está silenciosa y vacía. Ella espera un latido, y luego un latido más largo, y luego suena el timbre. Ella se relaja de nuevo en el colchón y lo ignora.

A las 3:03 a.m., vuelve a sonar. Esta vez, no se detiene. Fatídicamente, toma su escopeta del lado de la cama y baja a ver quién es.

Hay un loco en su porche. Lleva una gabardina.

– ¿Me perdí la fiesta? –.

Melissa mira fijamente. El hombre loco tiene ojos azules brillantes, pelo negro, y una dulce -si no es que completamente trastornada- sonrisa. En una mano tiene una bolsa de plástico de la tienda del final de la calle. – ¿Disculpa? –, dice.

– La fiesta de hombres lobo –, aclara. – Traje leche –.

– Para los hombres lobo –, dice lentamente.

– ¡No! – se ríe. – ¡Para las galletas! –.

– Por supuesto –. Melissa acaricia el arma, justo fuera de la vista detrás del marco de la puerta. –Puede dejarla en los escalones –.

– _Si_ que llegué tarde", dice. – Lo siento mucho; debo parecer muy grosero. Intenté un atajo a través de Nebraska, pero me distraje por un patrón extraño en el maíz –.

– Por supuesto, – dice Melissa, asintiendo. – Pero desafortunadamente la fiesta ha terminado, y todo el mundo se ha ido a casa. – Excepto los extremadamente grandes y sobreprotectores hombres lobo. Ellos todavía están aquí –.

– Por supuesto, – dice el loco. Le sonríe y no se va.

Después de un completo minuto de silencio, sigue ahí, y aún está sonriendo.

– ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle? – dice, pensando ¿ _antes de llamar a la policía_?

– ¿Puede decirme dónde encontrar a Dean y Sam Winchester? –.

Melissa tiene alguna experiencia reciente en esta área. Ella no es _nueva_. – No, – dice. – Nunca he oído hablar de ellos –.

– Qué pena, – dice el hombre. Suspira y sonríe de nuevo. Sigue sin irse.

– Bueno –, dice Melissa, – Ya me voy. Buenas noches –.

– ¡Espera! – dice el hombre. 

– ¿Sí? –.

Mete la mano en su bolsillo. – ¿Querrías algunas abejas? –.

Melissa cierra la puerta entre ellos, y presiona la espalda contra ella. Dean sale de la cocina, desnudo hasta la cintura, un plato de galletas en una mano y una galleta a medio comer en la otra. 

Es como vivir en un calendario de cocina triple X, piensa ella a través de una bruma de apreciación. Él sería Julio, o tal vez Agosto. Definitivamente un mes de verano.

– Esta noche apesta, – dice ella, alcanzando la puerta tras ella para girar el cerrojo. Ella pensó que había desaparecido en la noche sin decir adiós, y está muy agradablemente sorprendida de haberse equivocado. – Hay un lunático en mi porche con un bolsillo lleno de abejas. Te está buscando –.

– Sí, – dice Dean. – Eso pasa a veces. ¿Qué le dijiste? –.

– Dije que no estabas aquí –. Ella engancha un dedo en la hebilla de su cinturón y tira de él. – Espero que esté feliz, señor –.

– Oh, planeo ser muy feliz –, dice, sonriendo. Deja que ella lo atraiga; hay una mancha de chocolate en la esquina de su boca, y él huele como a pólvora. – ¿Y tu? –

Fin

[1] Scrunchy: En mi país le decimos igual, así que no supe traducirlo. Son esos moños envueltos en más tela de la necesaria, que forman vueltitas y son súper adorables.

[2] Tolhouse, son unas galletas con chispas de chocolate de Nestlé, lo dice porque se alimentan mal.

[3] gusanos planos, platelmintos, planarias o Tenias. Comprenden unas 20000 especies que vans desde los adorablemente coloridos gusanos de mar hasta los parásitos o _Tenias_ que se pueden adherir a tu intestino. Supongo que el texto se refiere a éstos últimos.

[4] MILF…. Ahahha googléenlo, pero son como las mamás (o señoras mayores) que aún están estupendas… como Melissa McCall.

[5] “en los viejos tiempos del 2010”: El fic original (en inglés) se publicó en Agosto del 2012 y la escena está ambientada un poco antes de eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Autora: Esta historia es culpa del tumblr. Disculpas a Oingo Boingo por el título. Muchas gracias a Giddygeek, torch y Laura por betear.  
> Gente Supernatural, espero que disfruten la historia. ¡Fans de Teen Wolf, espero que estén orgullosos de sí mismos! No fui rival para tus malvados poderes de control mental.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Mamá McCall es mi ídola c:


End file.
